


Beautiful Dreamer

by alstroemeriacarnation



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hosie, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Pining, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemeriacarnation/pseuds/alstroemeriacarnation
Summary: Beautiful dreamer,Wake unto meStarlight and dewdropsAre awaiting theeSounds of the rude worldHeard in the dayLed by the moonlightHave all passed awayBeautiful dreamer,Queen of my songList' while I woo theeWith soft melodyGone are the cares ofLife's busy throngBeautiful dreamerAwake unto meBeautiful dreamer,Awake unto meJosie's in love with Hope, they were close, so close that Josie thought she had a chance. That is until one day, Hope gives her the cold shoulder. Hope finds herself warming up to Josie again, but she can't get too close again. No, not after last time. Hope's holding a secret that only she knows and if it's shared to the world, it could kill her, literally.ORAn angsty hosie au that gets out of control.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Beautiful Dreamer

Sometimes in life, the world works magic in such a mysterious way. Life goes from one way to another. And yet the sounds of the rude world fills the air and pulls you in deeper and deeper. 

Josie Saltzman knows how much her heart aches for Hope Mikaelson. She knows that she was a beautiful dreamer because of Hope Mikaelson. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the girl who pulls Josie in so deep, that she can't break out. Her love is so deep and she longs for ages that maybe, Hope Mikaelson loves her back. Things changed between the two of them. Hope Mikaelson grew soft for the Saltzman girl, the two were close, the  _ cuddling in bed during a movie night  _ kind of close, and her softness put both of them almost in danger, causing the Mikaelson girl to shut Josie out for good. 

"Are you going to stare at Hope Mikaelson forever, Jo, or are you going to pass me my notebook?" Says a voice, Josie's pulled out of her thoughts to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes that belonged to her twin. 

"I wasn't staring." Josie grumbles as she hands Lizzie her notebook. 

"I know you like her, Josie, I can feel your emotions." Lizzie says softly, "And I know it hurts that she shut you out."

"What did I ever do?" Josie asks sadly. "I was always so kind to her and I thought she liked me too."

"People have a way of disappointing us, Jo." Lizzie replies. "Sometimes they leave without reason." 

"But it's not fair." Josie sighs. "It's like she doesn't even want to be around me anymore." 

"Hey," Lizzie says in a comforting tone, "Why don't we go out tonight? There's a party by the old mill. It'll get your mind off of her." 

"I-I don't know.." Josie responds. 

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you pine over the bitch who broke your heart." Lizzie argues. "We're going to that party." 

"Don't call her that." Josie scolds, smacking Lizzie's arm. 

"Seriously, Josie? She befriends you, cuddles up to you and suddenly she gives you the cold shoulder? I'm  _ allowed _ to hold sisterly bitterness towards her," Lizzie argues again. 

"Fine," Josie mumbles as she shuts her notebook, "I'll go to the stupid party." 

"yay." Lizzie claps. 

* * *

Josie hates parties, she _really_ does, but if there's something that could get her mind off of Hope Mikaelson, it might as well be surrounding yourself with toxic masculinity. Right? 

Josie watches as Lizzie and her friends laugh and drink together and suddenly, Josie feels very lonely and cold. 

"I didn't expect a party to be a Josie Saltzman scene." says a voice. Josie freezes, that voice. Gulping, Josie turns around to see her.

_ Hope Mikaelson.  _

_ Shit.  _


End file.
